Two Little Rings
by waterfleur
Summary: Satsuki tidak pernah lupa kejadian itu. Begitu pula Daiki. Ia merindukan aroma rerumputan tempat mereka berlari bersama, juga tiang basket itu, yang dulu terlihat amat besar bagi mereka. "Aku tahu kau masih menyimpannya". Oneshot. Slight child!AoMomo. Don't like don't read.


**Two Little Rings**

by: waterfleur

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

Warning: modified AU with almost no diction. Dldr.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Dai-chan, tunggu!"

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan sedang berlari di atas hijaunya rerumputan. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal. Sesekali ia menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai mengalir di dahinya. Di tangannya sebuah baling-baling kertas sewarna buah ceri tergenggam dengan erat. Benda buatan tangan itu berputar dengan cepat, dihembuskan oleh angin yang ikut menerpa rambutnya yang tergerai panjang.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, Satsuki!"

Beberapa meter di depannya, seorang anak laki-laki juga sedang berlari dengan semangat. Ia juga mempunyai baling-baling kertas yang serupa dengan si anak perempuan, tetapi warnanya biru laut. Seolah tak peduli dengan kulitnya yang terbakar matahari, anak itu terus belari melintasi padang rumput yang tak seberapa besar bagi orang dewasa.

Tanpa disadari mereka telah mencapai pagar yang membatas taman bermain itu. Si anak laki-laki menghentikan larinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di pagar berwarna kayu, hanya sesaat sebelum kawan bermainnya tiba di tempat yang sama.

"Kena kau, Dai-chan!"

"Telat, Satsuki. Aku sudah sampai duluan, jadi aku yang menang," cengir si anak laki-laki.

"Uuh! Curang!" si anak perempuan merajuk sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang putih. "Baling-baling Dai-chan kan, lebih besar. Pasti lebih cepat sampainya!"

"Hah, tidak ada hubungannya. Itu karena lariku sangat cepat," sombong si laki-laki. "Lagipula, kamu kan, pakai rok."

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Satsuki itu menghela nafas pasrah. Setiap kali berdebat dengan Daiki, pasti dia yang kalah. Biarkanlah, Daiki itu kepalanya agak keras, seperti cangkang lobster. Lebih baik didiamkan daripada harus bertengkar berhari-hari.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita ganti permainan saja," usul Satsuki.

"Memangnya mau main apa?" tanya Daiki sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Kita main…rumah-rumahan saja, yuk!" Satsuki berkata riang.

"Nggak, ah! Aku bosan main itu melulu," tolak Daiki.

"Eh, harus mau! Tadi kan sudah kuturuti main kejar-kejaran. Sekarang gantian, dong!" kali ini Satsuki tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah. Rumahnya di bak pasir itu saja, ya?" Daiki menunjuk area taman yang tidak ditumbuhi rerumputan. Di depannya ada ayunan dan perosotan yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Boleh," angguk Satsuki. "Kamu jadi ayahnya ya, aku jadi anaknya."

"Nggak, kamu jadi istriku."

"E-eh?"

"Iya. Jadi aku pergi ke kantor. Kamu yang bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak, begitu." Daiki menjelaskan.

"Baik, aku mau memasak dulu. Kamu pura-pura ke kantor sana," ujar Satsuki.

"Oke, papa pergi dulu, ya!"

Satsuki melambaikan tangan, lalu ia mengambil beberapa batu untuk bermain masak-masakan. _Dai-chan lucu juga_, pikirnya. Sekarang tinggal mencabut beberapa helai rumput untuk dijadikan sayuran. Dan Satsuki mulai berpura-pura memasak. _Buk, sreng sreng…_

"Fuuh, sudah jadi," gumam Satsuki. "Dai-chan ke kantornya lama, ya?"

Satsuki meniup baling-balingnya, menunggu Daiki yang sedang 'pergi ke kantor'. Lima belas menit kemudian, Daiki belum juga kembali ke bak pasir—rumah mereka. Dua puluh menit, Satsuki mulai merasa panik.

"Aduh, Dai-chan. Kok, malah pergi benaran, sih?" anak itu celingukan mencari kawannya. Namun Daiki belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Dai-chan, pulang, dong!" suara Satsuki terdengar parau. "Aku kan takut berlama-lama _sendirian_, Dai-chan…"

Satsuki meremas ujung roknya, berharap Daiki akan segera datang. Ia merasa benar-benar takut sekarang. Jangan-jangan malah Daiki yang tersesat, atau diculik, atau...

"Waah!"

"Kyaa!" Satsuki menjerit kaget.

Ternyata Daiki dengan sengaja mengejutkan Satsuki. Melihat temannya sangat terkejut, Daiki tertawa senang.

"Dai-chan, bodoh! Bikin kaget saja, sih!" pekik Satsuki.

"Hahaha! Habisnya tadi kamu kelihatan panik, sasaran empuk untuk dikerjai…"

"Jantungku hampir copot, tahu?" Satsuki melotot. Mau tidak mau Daiki harus meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Maaf deh, Satsuki," ujar Daiki, terlihat sungguh-sungguh. "Sebenarnya tadi aku, eh, papa mencari hadiah untukmu juga, lho."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Satsuki.

"Iya, ini sudah papa bawakan," cengir Daiki, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Wah, papa baik sekali," Satsuki tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, mana hadiahnya?"

"Sebentar," Daiki meraba sakunya. Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Nah, ini dia!"

Dengan cepat, Daiki meraih sesuatu dari sakunya, menutupinya dengan kedua tangan, dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Satsuki.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Satsuki menyentuh benda itu dengan telunjuknya. Daiki hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Rasanya agak dingin," gumam Satsuki. "Agak lembut dan lengket, benda ini juga kecil sekali…"

"ASTAGA! Katak! Gyaaa!"

Melihat reaksi temannya, Daiki tertawa keras sembari memukul permukaan tanah. Sementara Satsuki kelabakan mengusir mahluk hijau di atas kepalanya sambil menjerit-jerit.

"Menjijikkan! Aku tidak suka, Dai-chan! Jahat sekali, sih! Huhu…"

Dan anak berambut sakura itu pun menangis. Daiki menghentikan tawanya, menghampiri Satsuki dan menyingkirkan katak tersebut dari kepala sahabatnya.

"Sudah kusingkirkan, tenang saja. Itu hanya katak kecil, tak usah ditakuti—eh, kau benar-benar menangis?"

Satsuki sesengukan, "Dai-chan jahat—uhuk—aku benci katak, malah dijahili. Dai-chan jahat…"

"Err," Daiki merasa bersalah. "O-oke, maafkan aku Satsuki. Aku tidak tahu kau akan setakut itu, maaf. Sungguh."

Dan layaknya seorang kakak, Daiki memeluk Satsuki dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi," bisiknya, "janji."

"Benarkah?" Satsuki mengusap matanya.

"Iya," angguk Daiki. "Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang mau aku berikan kepadamu. Tetapi ini."

Dari dalam sakunya, Daiki mengeluarkan dua buah bunga berwarna putih yang sudah dipelintir dan diikat ujungnya, sehingga membentuk dua buah cincin yang lucu.

"Wah, cantiknya!" mata Satsuki berbinar. "Kok, Dai-chan bisa membuatnya?"

"Hehe, aku dapat ide setelah lihat mama-papa. Mereka berdua memakai cincin yang sama. Jadi aku mau membuatkannya untukmu."

Daiki lalu memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis Satsuki. Lalu Satsuki bergantian memakaikan cincin tersebut pada kawannya.

"Terimakasih, Dai-chan. Aku akan terus menyimpan cincin ini,"

"Sama-sama," jawab Daiki. "Besok kita pergi ke lapangan, yuk! Aku baru saja mengetahui permainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Nanti akan aku perlihatkan kepadamu."

"Ya, ya. Kalau Dai-chan senang aku juga senang," tawa Satsuki. "Ah, sudah hamper sore, nanti dicari mama. Ayo kita pulang!"

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Itu hanyalah sebuah kisah lama.

Tahun demi tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Mereka tidak pernah lagi pergi ke taman, sejak Daiki mengenal bola basket. Satsuki selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menonton sahabatnya itu, meskipun ia tidak pernah bisa bergabung dan turut melemparkan bola oranye tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, itu permainan untuk anak laki-laki.

Daiki mengatakan dengan semangat, bahwa ia akan menjadi pemain basket jago dan terkenal. Itulah cita-citanya. Satsuki turut mendukung.

"Nanti kita bisa pergi ke Amerika bersama-sama!" khayal Daiki.

"Haha, memangnya Dai-chan tahu Amerika di mana?" tanya Satsuki.

"Di dekat Gunung Everest, jadi nanti kita harus naik gunung dulu," jawab Daiki sok tahu.

"Ih, Dai-chan sembarangan! Tetapi aku juga tidak tahu di mana," pikir Satsuki.

"Makanya, dukung aku jadi pemain basket. Jadi kalau aku bertanding di luar negeri, Satsuki bisa ikut," pinta Daiki.

"Tentu saja!"

.

Di Sekolah Menengah, Daiki bergabung dengan klub basket. Ia segera terpilih untuk menjadi bagian dari tim inti, di mana Satsuki menjabat sebagai manajernya.

Dengan begini, ia bisa memantau perkembangan Daiki setiap hari. Melihatnya berlatih, bertanding, dan menang.

Daiki terlihat saat bersemangat. Ia dapat mencetak skor dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi, ia mempunyai seorang partner yang jago dalam mengoper, dan itu sangat membantunya dalam setiap pertandingan.

"Kerja bagus, Tetsu!"

Satsuki melihat kejadian itu dan tersenyum. Kerjasama antara Daiki dan Tetsu-kun adalah yang paling ia sukai di klub basket Teiko.

Dengan begini, cita-cita Daiki akan lebih mudah terwujud. Hanya itu yang Satsuki harapkan.

Tetapi ia lupa.

Bahwa dengan kemampuan dan bakat alami yang ia miliki, suatu saat Daiki tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

"_Yang bisa mengalahkan aku, hanya aku seorang."_

.

Ia tak menyangka Daiki akan menjadi se-arogan itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Di pertandingan terakhir mereka, Daiki mengatakan hal itu di depan partnernya. Ia juga menolak untuk beradu tangan, seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan. Sebelumnya, Daiki tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Dan ia juga tidak bercanda saat mengatakannya.

"Tetsu-kun, benarkah?"

"Mungkin seharusnya kau tidak tahu, Momoi-san," jawab sosok yang dipanggil Tetsu-kun itu. "Tetapi karena kau memaksa—"

"Lalu bagaimana kalian sekarang?" tanya Satsuki, "kalian berteman dekat, bukan?"

"Ya, tetapi—"

"Apa?"

"Sudah larut, Momoi-san. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Kuroko Tetsuya meninggalkan klub basket.

Satsuki tidak mengerti. Dan ia menjadi cukup terganggu. Ia menyukai Tetsu-kun, dengan segala keunikan yang ia miliki. Terlebih saat ia memutuskan untuk menjadi partner bagi Daiki.

Yang lebih menganggunya adalah kondisi Daiki saat ini.

Ia tidak menemukan partner baru, juga tidak terlihat berkembang lagi saat berlatih. Ia lebih suka bermalas-malasan, dan bahkan mulai membolos saat latihan. Pernah pada suatu pertandingan persahabatan, ia tidak hadir sama sekali. Sehingga mereka terpaksa memakai pemain di luar tim inti.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan 'pensiun' dari klub basket. Mereka harus belajar intensif sebelum lulus dan melanjutkan pendidikan ke Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tetapi, apakah Daiki tidak mengerti? Apa ia tidak ingin menikmati lapangan basket sebelum mereka harus meninggalkan klub?

"Dai-chan, serius sedikit, dong!"

Satsuki meninggikan suaranya. Ia kesal melihat Daiki yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah, padahal saat itu jam latihan basket.

"Menurutku aku sudah cukup serius, Satsuki," jawab Daiki malas.

"Apanya? Tidak sama sekali! Lihat dirimu, bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Apa kau sudah bosan bermain basket?" tanya Satsuki.

"Terlalu mudah hingga membuatku bosan," laki-laki itu menguap. "Untuk apa aku berlatih sementara aku sudah menjadi pemain terbaik?"

Satsuki tidak percaya ini. Ia ingin sekali membentak, atau entah bagaimana, meyakinkan Daiki bahwa ia tidak boleh meremehkan bakatnya seperti ini.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, Daiki-lah yang membuatnya ikut tertarik dengan basket. Ia menyukai permainan Daiki sejak kecil, hingga ia mencari tahu sendiri mengenai olahraga itu secara diam-diam.

Ia tidak bisa menemani Daiki di lapangan, tetapi ia senang saat Tetsu-kun datang, dan membuat permainan Daiki semakin menakjubkan.

Kini semuanya berubah. Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Satsuki,"

"Apa?" Satsuki berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Jika kita satu SMA lagi nanti," ujar Daiki, "mungkin ini aneh, tetapi jangan panggil aku 'Dai-chan' lagi."

Terserah.

Satsuki sudah pasrah seandainya persahabatan mereka akan terhenti setelah ini.

.

"_Aku batal mendaftar ke _Seirin_."_

Satsuki menghapus sederet huruf di lembar registrasinya. Ia memang ingin pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan Tetsu-kun, tetapi ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu. Ia harus mengawasi Daiki. Terlebih, ia harus selalu bersamanya. Memastikan ia akan terus bermain basket.

Di _Touou Academy_ nanti, ia harus membujuk Daiki sekuat tenaga untuk kembali bergabung di klub basket. Sebisa mungkin. Dan ia pun akan kembali menjadi manajer untuknya.

Ia harus bisa.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Satsuki, Aomine itu—"

"Kabur latihan lagi? Astaga!"

Kapten klub basket Touou hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sementara Satsuki meninggalkan ruang latihan. Ia memasuki koridor Touou yang dipenuhi murid-murid. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis itu mengeluh dan mencak-mencak.

"Kenapa sih, Aomine-kun membuatku kesal terus?"

Dengan segera ia menemukan Daiki sedang tidur siang di atap sekolah. Ia tampak sangat pulas, meskipun ia sudah mengenakan seragam latihan, juga jaket klub basket Touou.

"Aomine-kun, bangun!" tukas Satsuki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Daiki. Laki-laki itupun terbangun.

"Hah, apa sih, menggangu saja, kau." Daiki berbalik dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ke tempat latihan, sekarang," Satsuki menarik jaket Daiki. "Sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan, tahu? Kalau tidak berlatih serius, sekolah kita tidak akan menang!"

"Ya, dan aku tidak peduli. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur," ujar Daiki malas.

Satsuki sudah capek. Mengapa Daiki tidak peduli lagi? Mengapa ia begitu berubah? Padahal dulu ia sangat menyenangkan, bukannya mengesalkan seperti ini. Apa ia tidak pernah mengingat masa kecil mereka yang penuh tawa dan harapan? Apakah ia akan seterusnya seperti ini?

"Aomine-kun, tolong…"

Daiki tak bergeming.

"Kembalilah serius bermain basket. Demi sekolah ini, demi teman-teman, dan demi klub basket…"

Daiki masih diam.

"Dan demi aku."

Satsuki menunduk. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Memohon. Kalaupun hati laki-laki itu tak bisa tergerak, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin ia akan menyerah.

Namun akhirnya ia merasakan laki-laki di hadapannya merubah posisi dari tidur ke duduk.

"Kali ini saja, Satsuki."

Gadis itu tesentak, "Aomine-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahan dengan ocehanmu itu. Aku turun sekarang. Tetapi bawakan ini. Kau sungguh membuatku repot," Daiki melempar jaketnya dengan sikap tak peduli. Satsuki menangkapnya, biarlah asal Daiki mau berlatih lagi.

"Eh?"

Ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari saku jaket Daiki tepat di dekat kaki Satsuki. Amat kecil hingga nyaris tak terasa. Satsuki segera memungutnya.

"Apa ini?" diamatinya benda itu. "Astaga…"

Benda itu adalah cincin buatan tangan yang diberikan Daiki kepadanya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Di sebuah taman yang berselimut rerumputan hijau.

Di mana mereka baru saja berlarian menembus angin sambil menggenggam baling-baling kertas.

Di saat Daiki meninggalkannya, lalu kembali dengan seekor katak dan membuatnya menangis.

Lalu ia memberikannya, sebagaimana papa memberikannya kepada mama.

Daiki juga berjanji untuk membawanya pergi ke manapun, saat ia menjadi pemain basket profesional, ia akan membawa Satsuki bersamanya.

Satsuki tidak pernah lupa kejadian itu.

Begitu pula Daiki.

Mungkin ia sudah berubah sekarang. Tetapi Daiki tetap Daiki.

Yang menenangkannya saat ia menangis. Yang menyayangi Satsuki lebih dari saudaranya sendiri.

"Dai-chan…"

Entah kapan terakhir ia memanggil temannya 'Dai-chan'. Kini ia merasa sangat rindu. Ia merindukan aroma rerumputan tempat mereka berlari bersama, rumah-rumahan itu, juga tiang basket itu, yang dulu terlihat amat besar bagi mereka. Terlebih lagi…

Ia rindu Dai-chan. Sahabatnya.

"Dai—Aomine-kun!"

Satsuki menggenggam erat cincin tersebut dan segera mengejar Daiki yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Ada apa lagi? Astaga, kau ini berisik sekali, sih."

"Hosh…hosh…" engah Satsuki. "Jangan cepat-cepat kalau berjalan, hosh…"

"Kenapa sih, kau ini. Tiba-tiba sewot," ujar Daiki mengusap kepalanya.

Dan ini jaketmu, ternyata kau selalu menyimpannya di saku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Daiki.

"Aku tahu kau selalu mengingatnya, Aomine-kun. Aku selalu menyimpan milikku di rumah, di dekat boneka beruangku. Yang dulu selalu kubawa saat menemanimu bermain basket di taman dekat rumah, kau ingat, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau yang membuatnya, Aomine-kun! Cincin dari bunga ini. Saat kita bermain rumah-rumahan. Aku mau menjadi anak, tetapi kau memintaku menjadi istrimu—"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Tadi mengomel tak jelas, sekarang bicara tak jelas juga," Daiki membalikkan badan. "Aku pergi."

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan berpura-pura—"

Dengan cepat, Daiki menahan tangan kanan Satsuki yang hendak memukul punggungnya. Menggenggamnya, dan menurunkannya sehingga mereka terlihat seperti sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Aomine-kun…" gumam Satsuki. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka bertatapan dalam diam.

"Simpan saja itu," ujar Daiki. "Gabungkan dengan milikmu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyimpannya. Aku khawatir akan hilang. Tetapi kau benar, aku tidak pernah menyingkirkannya, karena ada kenangan yang indah di sana. Sekarang diamlah, dan jangan membahas hal itu lagi."

Lalu Daiki melepas tangan Satsuki dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Aku masih memegang janji, Satsuki."

Satsuki diam. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa dan bagaimana.

Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menjalar dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Dan ia merasa amat, sangat bahagia.

"Dai-chan! Tunggu aku!"

.

-fin-

.

_Greetings_, waterfleur _here_. Pendatang baru di fandom Kurobasu Indo. Mohon bantuannya ya, semua. :)

Presented AoMomo, pair straight kesukaan pribadi. Maaf kalau kesannya buru-buru dan minim deskriptif, saya bukan ahli bikin gula dengan kalori tinggi. Ada yang mau mengajarkan, barangkali? *kedip*. Mungkin kualitas masih di bawah, berhubung mesin tik di kepala rada-rada. Tapi saya berharap bisa betah lama-lama di sini. Dengan catatan kalau saya bisa lebih produktif. ^ ^

_Mind to give 'ur opinion about my writing?_ Jangan sungkan-sungkan, saya masih butuh bimbingan *bungkuk*.

-wtrflr.


End file.
